


Witch's Promise

by pixikinz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Angst, Angst and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Drinking, Dry Humping, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Medical Procedures, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9764579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixikinz/pseuds/pixikinz
Summary: “ Leaves falling red, yellow, brown, all are the same,And the love you have found lay outside in the rain.Washed clean by the water but nursing its pain.The witch’s promise was coming, and you’re lookingElsewhere for your own selfish gain. “- Jethro Tull - ”Witch’s Promise”Y/N a natural witch and a gifted Physician’s Assistant survived the Apocalypse fairly well until she ran into another group of survivors. That’s when she met Cas, an hedonistic ex-angel, and her troubles began.





	1. Season of the Witch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WonderlandQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderlandQueen/gifts).



> Warnings: unbetaed, language, cannon violence, angst, fluff, minor character death

 

 **A/N:** I usually use music as mood setting, here’s a link to this chapter’s song

_[Donovan - Season of the Witch](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F8gblXJ8j_AU&t=N2RiNDZkNmY2YTc4Njc2NTVhODhmNGIyOWJlYzRiYjFmODdjZDM5OSx2bnlaakdjbw%3D%3D&b=t%3AlQ3cz0vijg16dCA4jItjXQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fpixikinz.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157398781044%2Fwitchs-promise-ch-1-season-of-the-witch&m=1) _

None of the gifs/pics are mine, found them thru google

 

 

 

**  
**  


Post Apocalyptic life wasn’t for everyone, in fact it really wasn’t anyone’s cup of tea, but Y/N managed. It didn’t hurt that she was a natural witch, one of very, very few. But then again she had kept her head low in the scheme of things. She was self taught and had kept out of the struggles for power. It wasn’t to say she didn’t keep her ear to the ground for tidbits of information. Knowledge is power right? So when all the supernatural world was either choosing sides in the Michael vs Lucifer Battle Royale or running for cover, she was preparing, stockpiling, and researching. So when the end finally did come she quietly retired to a place out in the woods, in the middle of nowhere, tucked away and well hidden from prying eyes.

Her years in the mundane world had provided her with a degree and a job as a physician’s assistant where she applied both her natural abilities as a healer and a witch. It was fulfilling work and it allowed her to experiment with blending the two schools of thought. Unfortunately, living a secluded life post Apocalypse did nothing to hone her skills any further. While she did bemoan that fact quite regularly, she knew it was too risky to include anyone else in on her sanctuary. Humans tended to lean on the side of easily frightened, selfish, and unpredictable, more so now that all the creatures from their fairy tales had come out of the wood works and proven themselves to be real, on top of the Croatoan virus.

Y/N tended to stay away from anything she thought might draw people or creatures. She continued to keep her head low as she always had and had carved out a relatively comfortable life for herself in her modest one room cottage. She never did have the stomach for hunting and killing animals so she lived mostly on foraged foods. Her survival books and years of making potions and poultices had her plant identifying skills bordering on professional.  It was on one of her food foraging trips Y/N was out gathering cattails, clovers, and dandelions for dinner in the dusk of the early evening when she heard screams.

“Don’t… Just don’t… It’s none of our business… Aw fuck it…” She had put up a feeble attempt at reasoning with herself not to get involved but when another scream rent the air her basket of greens was dropped as she picked up her skirts and made a mad dash towards the screams.

Grabbing her silver dagger from its sheath at her hip she ran full tilt into the fray of a small group of women and men who seemed to be fighting off a lone straggler of a werewolf. With a flick of her wrist and a chanted spell she sent the werewolf flying and crashing to the ground. Before anyone could register, let alone react to what she has done, she had launched herself at the creature’s back. As it bucked and tried to roll itself over she had raised the dagger high and sent it plunging with all her might into it’s back, her body being knocked back with its last throes.

“Thank you… My name’s James…” A young man of maybe about twenty approached her wearily and offered her a hand up, though his umber eyes watched her carefully.

“Welcome James, glad I could help… Name’s Y/N, nice ta meetcha…” She took his hand gratefully even as she smirked lightly, her other hand coming to swipe back an errant strand of Y/H/C hair.

“You’re a…” James seemed to flounder for the word so Y/N readily supplied him with it.

“Witch… Yah I know… All Glinda I assure yah… Now is anyone hurt?” She gave him a Cheshire grin before she turned to the rest of the small foraging party, her Y/E/C eyes flickering over each person in turn before landing on a small slip of a woman who was down on the ground clutching at her hand.

Without a word Y/N made purposeful strides to the woman’s side and crouched down beside her. Gingerly, and without resistance, she took the woman’s hand in her own and examined it, her face darkening once she noticed it was a partial bite mark. Y/N knew what it meant for the woman, but nevertheless she reached down and ripped a fairly clean strip of fabric from her multi-layered skirts and proceeded to wrap the wound anyway. It was up to the woman’s group what they would do with her, and she wasn’t going to be the one to tell the woman her ultimate fate if she lived.

“ You know first aid?” James had loomed over her the entire time watching her workings with great interest.

“More than first aid… I was a PA before the shit hit the fan…” She chuckled mirthlessly as she stood, her hands going to smooth her skirts in nervous habit as she looked from James back to the young woman who had been bitten.

“PA?” James asked, slight confusion showing on the man’s face.

“Physician’s assistant.” She gave him a wink that made a slight smile appear on his face.

“Like a Doctor?” One of the other women in the group who had been listening in asked hopefully, a tinge of hysteria edging her voice.

“Umm I suppose…not really…” Shit, she shouldn’t have said anything, Y/N began to back away from the group that had slowly begun closing in around her.

“She needs to come back to camp with us…” Another man piped up eagerly, a little too eagerly for the witch’s liking.

“No… that’s OK… I’ll just collect my knife…” Y/N had begun inching her way towards the fallen werewolf where her dagger was still lodged, she might need it if the small crowd got too insistent.

“Please…our daughter is sick…a few others too.” The woman who had asked if she was like a doctor pleaded.

“… Alright… I’ll go back to your camp, but please, let’s just keep the fact I’m a witch between us… Some may not be as understanding.” Y/N had sighed deeply as she planted her booted foot in the carcass of the werewolf and pulled her dagger free.

She was a sucker for kids and she couldn’t let one suffer if she might could help. She hadn’t expected the older woman and man whose daughter was sick to instantly come up to her after her conceding to give her heartfelt hugs. It was strange to have such intense physical contact after having gone so long without it, but she found she kinda liked it. James had raked his hand through his hair and mentioned something about a ‘Dean’ not liking this, but Bill and Sarah, as they had introduced themselves, insisted a doctor was sorely needed at the camp. At which point Y/N reminded them she was in fact NOT a doctor. They had only laughed at her and waved her off which had made the young witch even more nervous.

Despite her misgivings Y/N had traveled with the small group the few hours walk back to their camp, making introductions and small talk along the way. The parents of Nora, the sick child, had listed off the symptoms of their daughter’s illness, symptoms that were also common among the others that were sick and Y/N had come to the conclusion that the illness sounded like a strain of the flu. Knowing the lay of the surrounding land she suggested everyone keep an eye out for a herb called yarrow, a plant with fern like leaves and clusters of white little flowers up top. She explained how yarrow tea would help boost the immune system and help with any fever.

By the time they had arrived at camp, which was really more of a compound, they had gathered enough yarrow to make tea for everyone there. Unfortunately, Y/N’s triumph was short lived as she was immediately taken to the cabin of their leader Dean. Judging by Dean’s demeanor and the way he eyed her with suspicion she thought it best that she lay all her cards upon the table with him from the get go. James had been talking her up on a grand scale, about how she had come to the group’s rescue and single handedly taken out a werewolf, not to mention how she was going to cure all those sick with her yarrow tea. The striking, emerald eyed specimen of all that was male, otherwise known as Dean had arched a doubtful brow when Y/N finally decided to say her piece.

“Well first off, as kind as James is, my tea will not cure those afflicted with the flu, but will alleviate the symptoms and help them come through it better. As far as taking down the werewolf…he was rather starved and weakened and I’m a good witch who deals in only white magic and that kinda helped…” She had rushed through the part about her being a witch rather quickly, flinching as she spoke, fully expecting Dean to strike her down where she stood as he looked about as understanding as a rock.

“Was anyone bitten?” Dean asked, his tone low and dangerous as he seemed to stare right through her.

“Yes… Jane had a partial bite, the werewolf had to be close to pure blood because it’s not near the full moon…” She was rambling and she knew it but Dean’s intense gaze had her in fight or flight mode and she could do neither.

“James… Go get Jane for me…” Dean’s voice held Jane’s death in it, and James and Y/N both knew it.

Reluctantly, James went to go fetch Jane as Dean continued to stare the young witch down. Despite the hardness with which he looked at her she could tell he was having a good hard think, which at least gave her a good fifty fifty chance. Unless of course he was thinking about how best to dispose of her body. Quietly she shifted from foot to foot before her nervous shuffling was interrupted by the entrance of the most gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes on. Six feet of tone muscled, endless clear sky blue eyes, and dark chestnut hair had her heart palpitating in her chest.

“Uh… Fearless Leader… Why do you need Jane?” The unknown man asked, his blue eyes lingering on her for a moment before turning to Dean.

“She was bitten Cas.” Dean broke his gaze from Y/N to look to Cas, his eyes softening ever so slightly.

Cas didn’t speak, but only nodded before he turned on his heel and left. Y/N figured Cas had some connection with Jane given his reaction and a pang of regret hit low in her stomach at the realization. It wasn’t long after Cas had left that James returned with Jane. Y/N flashed the young woman a small smile before a loud bang rang out and the witch’s face was splattered with blood and thicker things as Jane’s body dropped to the floor.

“What the actual fuck!?” Y/N screamed shrilly as her hands frantically wiped at her face.

“She was one of mine, she was bitten and I didn’t hesitate to gank her… I won’t hesitate to gank you either if you even so much as put a toe out of line. Now… We need a doctor and we could use you, maybe we can work something out…” Dean was all business as James simply took Jane’s body away.


	2. Wild Witch Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: CH 2 Wild Witch Lady
> 
> Rating: Mature
> 
> Summary: Dean, James, and Cas travel to Y/N’s home.
> 
>  
> 
> Word count: 2,532ish
> 
> Warnings: language, angst, fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings/Characters: Cas, Dean, Y/N, various minor OCs, James OMC, Chuck

**A/N:** I usually use music as mood setting, here’s a link to this chapter’s song

_[Donovan - Wild Witch Lady](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FGsk5KbT4ESY&t=ZTY2YjBhYWY1NzljN2NiOWUyMjQxNmUzNWVlYTYzNDU2OGI2MzFkMCxJS1JWZ3B6cA%3D%3D&b=t%3AlQ3cz0vijg16dCA4jItjXQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpixikinz.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157717841549%2Fwitchs-promise-ch-2-wild-witch-lady&m=1) _

Beta’d by the wonderful @sukurablossom4

None of the gifs/pics are mine, found them thru google

* * *

 

**  
  
**

“She’s a wild witch lady  
She’s a voodoo child  
She’s got poison lipstick  
She drive King Kong wild  
She eat boys for breakfast  
She’s a goblin girl”

-“Wild Witch Lady” - Donovan

 

 

 

After a heated argument or two Dean had insisted on either knowing where she was holed up or that she stay on the camp grounds. Being leery of the other survivors Y/N had begrudgingly opted to show Dean where she lived. And at Dean’s further insistence they were to bring two others along so at least more than one of the compound’s residents knew where she lived. It was nice to know Dean trusted her about as much as she trusted him; had them on equal, if unsteady, grounds. Dean had picked the man she had been awe struck by, Cas, and James, whom she already had more than a passing acquaintance with from their walk to camp.

“How much further is this place?” Dean asked in irritation as he swatted at a bug, dutifully following behind the young witch.

“Not much.” She laughed softly at his vexation; it was his own fault he had wanted to see her place as soon as he could, wanting to know the way both at night and during the day.

“It must be well hidden if you haven’t had any problems this long…” James remarked as he kept pace with Dean.

“Oh I never said I didn’t have problems…” She quipped with a small smirk, unwilling to finish her thought; she would leave them to wonder at the issues a lone woman had had to deal with.

“Do you have enough room…uh… for us all?” Cas had finally spoken up to ask a question, his attention seemed to be everywhere but her and she wondered if he was too busy mapping the way in his mind to bother with her.

“I should, two of you can have my bed if you don’t mind sleeping together, and I have blankets and pillows enough to make pallets on the floor.” She explained as she rounded the last stretch to her home, her skirts brushing through the weeds and overgrown grasses, her outstretched hand trailing over an errant tree branch or two as she moved around them with ease.

“Your place is that big?” Dean lifted a quizzical eyebrow as he closed the distance between him and the witch.

“You can see for yourself… We’re here…” She turned to give the men following her a slight smile as her cottage came into sight. The only discernible feature at this time of night without the flicker of a fire or candle’s light within were the glint of windows in the moonlight.

 

 

Dean hummed in acknowledgement as he continued to follow her to the front door, hidden by an overgrowth of plant life. Quietly she opened the door and easily found her way to the nearest candle which she lit with a flick of her fingers and a murmured spell. The light from the candle cast a dance of shadows around the fairly large room. The slight glow highlighted the simple kitchen along the wall with the door they had just entered, a fireplace that dominated the adjoining wall with a lattice window, a small but efficient table with two chairs sat against the wall taken up by another latticed window, and finally her queen size bed that sat against the last wall. Every free space between the sparse features of her kitchen, table, and bed where shelf upon shelf of books. Medical books, survival books, and what Dean could only suppose were grimoires full of spells.

“Nice setup you have here Y/N…” Dean admitted freely, impressed by the little witch’s ingenuity as his eyes took in the many wardings and sigils that would keep most demons and angels from finding or entering the place.

“Thanks, salt was mixed into the foundation and walls when they were put up…” She knew what his keen gaze lingered on and she took the opportunity to do a little bragging to someone that could appreciate the measures.

“Once upon a time Cas wouldn’t have been able to step foot in here…” Dean turned to continue to take in all the spell-work written on the ceilings.

Y/N’s head turned as her gaze curiously scrutinized the man. Once possessed? Ex-demon? He couldn’t be, could he?

“Angel.” As if he had read her mind Cas had answered her unspoken question with a clipped tone.

“Oh…” She wouldn’t insult him with an apology for the loss of his powers, nor prying questions, no, she simply nodded and let it go.

James had moved over to her old fashioned icebox where she occasionally recast a freezing spell to keep whatever she wanted cold, his eyes wide with surprise at its presence. Dean meanwhile had taken one of her potions books from its shelf and was looking through it with mild interest. Cas on the other hand looked sorely out of place as he simply stood just within her doorway, watching her with a slightly lost look. Y/N took pity on the ex-angel and moved forward to gently push him into her home, closing the door behind him.

 

 

“Despite Dean’s mistrust, you are welcome here Cas.” She spoke softly so that only he could hear.

His lost look remained for only a moment more before a wide grin stretched his features, those brilliant cerulean eyes sparking with what looked like mischief. Cas nodded slightly as he moved further into her cottage, his eyes finally taking in more than just her wardings. The young witch went to busy herself in her kitchen, digging through the canvas lined baskets beneath her counter to scrounge up the last of her red potato crop she had been saving for a special occasion. Well if her first guests ever weren’t a special occasion she didn’t know what was.

Bringing up a layer of her skirts she nestled the nine potatoes she had left within its folds before she brought them up to lay upon the counter. She let the men roam where they wished as she took out her great big cooking kettle that most would call a cauldron and went back out her door to fill it at her well that lay just upon the west side of the cottage. Filling her kettle with enough water to fill a pitcher and boil the potatoes and some greens, she came sloshing back into the house with a pleasant smile upon her lips. It was a novelty to cook for more than just herself and she was looking forward to sharing a meal for once.

“You have a fresh source of water?” Dean had taken a seat in one of her chairs and had hitched his head in the direction of her cooking pot as she filled a plastic pitcher full of the cool well water.

“I do, had a fresh well dug right before the whole mess started…” She explained as she took her kettle over to the fireplace before she knelt down with her fire-starter and some kindling to restart the logs within the hearth.

“Why didn’t you save anyone else, did you even warn anyone?” Dean asked in a casual, conversational tone, though his moss hued eyes were narrowed upon her.

“Tell me Hunter, I’m assuming you are one from the way you looked at my wardings… Did you save anyone that didn’t know what you were?… Did you warn anyone else outside your own circle?… I didn’t think so… I didn’t want to be locked up in a loony bin when I could have been preparing myself.” Dean had flinched when she had responded with the same tone, even as she called him Hunter, something he hadn’t been called in a while, and when he had remained silent at his own questions thrown back at him she had scolded him while explaining herself.

“You could have…” Dean had started before Y/N cut him off.

“I couldn’t have, I never revealed to anyone what I was… You think with the revelation of everything else living with a witch would have been anyone’s choice? I would have been murdered in my sleep for all my good intentions…why do you think I didn’t want to live at your camp? I’ve been fine all on my lonesome this long, I only wanted to help, not be cornered in your compound of traumatized humans that might lay blame at my feet and say burn.” She had run out of breath at the end, her own fear of being burned on a pyre had her very touchy upon the subject of her own freedom and survival.

“You never told anyone you were a witch?” James asked as he pulled up the other chair to take a seat, Cas having already claimed a spot sitting on the edge of her bed.

“I made the mistake once of telling and showing someone, my grandmother. Luckily, she was old enough that when she screamed at me that I was the devil’s spawn my parents thought it was just her age.” She said simply, not wishing to hash over those painful memories any more than she had to.

Having stoked the fire to life, she placed the kettle on its hook so the water would come to a boil as she went back to her kitchen to retrieve four glasses. She licked her lips nervously as the realization dawned upon her that she had let a Hunter into her house, a Hunter that could well decide to up and end her at any moment. Too late now she supposed. So instead of fretting over it she filled the glasses up, took two of them to the table before she retrieved one for Cas and moved to hand it to him.

“Have a seat…” Cas patted a space on her bed beside him as she gingerly held out the glass of water to him.

She shrugged slightly as she had time before the water boiled and slipped to sit beside him, the bed dipping a little causing them to come closer than she had originally intended, but she didn’t want to insult him by readjusting so she stayed where she sat. Cas shot her a disarming smile before taking a sip of water while Dean continued to stare at her from across the room, a moody look upon his strong features. James however had been giving her sympathetic looks ever since she spoke about her gran. Perhaps, if she was lucky and Dean decided to kill her, James might intervene long enough for her to escape.

“So, what is it you want Y/N… Strange you would decide to up and help a group of scared humans fend off a werewolf and then chose to help them with a flu outbreak…” Dean continued to dissect her every choice as those unrelenting emeralds bore into her.

“I don’t know… I heard the screams and couldn’t not help, then Bill and Sarah mentioned Nora… I really don’t want anything; I just know I don’t want to die…” She sighed tiredly, this was one of the very reasons she had not sought out other survivors, too suspicious and too damned prying.

“Why would you die?” Dean arched a brow as he asked, though she was certain he already knew the answer.

“You… Last time I checked Hunters didn’t ask if you were a good witch or bad witch, they just killed you… You didn’t kill me back at camp because you wanted to see what I had, now that you know…” She gestured feebly around at her meager possessions.

“Right now you’re worth more alive than dead. We’re in need of a medic and you just happen to be one, but put even a toe out of line and I’ll shoot it off…” Dean had chuckled mirthlessly before he spoke, his eyes never leaving hers.

 

 

“And if I chose not to help you and your camp?” She had tampered the urge to correct him, that she was more than a medic, but she considered that ill form when he had just said he didn’t plan on killing her, not yet anyways.

“Then you stay on your side and we’ll stay on ours, but part of me thinks you want to help, to be part of something again…” Dean’s voice had softened a little as he spoke though his eyes remained hard.

“If I do decide to help… Could you promise your people don’t end up torching me because of what I am?” She had been chewing on the inside of her cheek in contemplation before she replied.

“I can’t promise you won’t go up in flames, but I can promise as long as you help around camp and remain a good little witch, I’ll have your back…” Dean acted as though his word was his promise and somehow she believed it, Y/N nodded and slid from her seat and went to finish making their dinner.

The next day, early in the morning, after a breakfast of boiled bird eggs and greens, Y/N set back off with Dean, Cas, and James to the camp. She had gathered up what medical supplies she had in a great tapestry bag her mother had used for her knitting and intended on checking over some, if not all the camp’s inhabitants. Dean had been right, she did want to be a part of something again, and if forced to admit it, she had become a bit lonely. Her first stop when they returned to camp was to check on Nora, whom she discovered was a precious girl of twelve and a half with dark brown hair and sweet dark honey eyes. She seemed to be much improved from what her mother Sarah had said and Y/N was glad of it.

From sunrise till late in the evening the young witch bustled from one cabin to another, seeing after the healthy and the afflicted alike. She made notes here and there before she tracked down the man in charge of supplies Dean called Chuck. He had been described as a man not much taller than herself, with a head of curly brown hair and matching beard. What had been left out however where his beautiful crystal blue eyes, but then again it had been Dean describing him. He had seemed nervous upon first meeting her, but he soon warmed up under her gentle smiles and even softer voice as she related the medical supplies the camp could use and the ones they needed.

When she had finished her business with Chuck, Bill and Sarah insisted since it was so late that she stay in their cabin for the night. Much to little Nora’s delight Y/N acquiesced with only the slightest bit of a fight. Bill, Sarah, Nora, and the young witch spent the rest of the night chatting and Y/N even promised to teach Nora first aid once she was over the flu. That night the young witch made three, true friends and the next morning she went back to her cottage with the warmth of that knowledge.


	3. Witch Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: CH 3 Witch Doctor
> 
> Rating: Mature
> 
> Summary: Y/N takes care of Cas
> 
> Pairings/Characters: Cas x Reader Cas, Y/N 
> 
> Word count: 3,133ish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: unbetaed, language, oral, dry humping, sexy times, angst, fluff

 

 **A/N:** I usually use music as mood setting, here’s a link to this chapter’s song

_[Galactic - Witch Doctor](https://youtu.be/CtK0rndkIpg) _

None of the gifs/pics are mine, found them thru google

beta’d by the wonderful @sakurablossom4

(also, this chapter is a slight rewrite of Indigo Child, added a scene)

* * *

 

 

**  
  
  
  
**

It had been four months since she had first stepped foot in the camp and not only had she gained Dean’s trust but almost everyone else’s in camp. She had been making her usual rounds when word had gotten to her Cas had done something stupid and broken his foot for his troubles. She burst through the damnable beaded curtain that hung above the door to Cas’ cabin and barked at his groupies to leave as she began setting down her supplies, she’d be fucked if she was going to let them be privy to her work. The flighty things scattered like dried leaves in the wind at her blustering, quick to leave their Guru to her ministrations. Despite her surliness she really was worried over Cas, and hoped it wasn’t too serious of a break. Even a minor break, especially of an appendage one needed to run away from things, could spell disaster.

“Cas, I hear you went and broke your foot…” Y/N started as she busied herself mixing ingredients, preparing a paste that would go beneath the plaster bandages she still had to activate.

“It’s not like I did it on purpose my beautiful healer…” The ex-angel gave her a gummy, lopsided smile as he rested, propped up on a dozen or so pillows upon the floor, undoubtedly already stoned out of his mind.

“Well it’s good to know you already have your pain managed, but knowing you, you probably had that taken care of even before you broke your foot.” She chuckled softly as she moved to kneel beside Castiel, bringing the healing paste she had just finished with her.

She would have to re-set the bones in his foot, apply the paste and apply the stocking then she could re-wrap his foot before she could even think about activating the plaster strips. She could have easily went with the fiberglass strips, but she had wanted to save those for more serious breaks. Good old plaster of Paris would be fine for a broken foot. Plaster was considerably heavier, but with the small army of women he had at his beck and call it wasn’t as if Cas would need to be up and about much.

“You do know me Y/N ...” Castiel laughed as he watched her from beneath his lashes, his pupils already dilated, nearly eclipsing the gorgeous cobalt of his irises.

“Now honey, I’m gonna hafta set the bones in your foot, and I’m gonna be honest with ya, it’s not gonna feel real great, but I’m gonna cast a quick spell and hopefully it won’t hurt near as much...now just stay still…” Y/N began to chant the pain relief spell softly, her hands hovering over the foot he had broken before she began to manipulate said foot, pushing the bones back into place.

“How come you’ve never graced any of my orgies Y/N ?” Cas spoke as calmly as he could muster, a slight wince to his eyes was the only indication that he was feeling anything at all.

“You’re lucky none of the bones punctured through the skin Cas…” She was all business as she continued to set the fractured bones beneath his skin, without an x-ray she was really going on feel alone.

“Are you really, uh, ignoring me?” Castiel looked to her ever so innocently as she sighed while finishing up aligning the bones in his foot.

The witch didn’t want to discuss this topic with him -again-. She had had a crush on Cas almost from the moment she came into camp. While she found Castiel very handsome and sometimes very charming, his idea of fun just wasn’t hers. It wasn’t the first time he had asked why she never joined him, and it probably wouldn’t be the last unless she shut him down cold this time.

“Cas, you couldn’t handle me... And I couldn’t handle you having more than just me... If I’m with someone, it’s just me and them, no one else… I’m not a follower to your whole ‘shared perception’ bullshit.” Y/N had put up disgusted air quotes up when she mentioned ‘shared perception’ to the ex-angel before she dug into the paste within the bowl by her side and began to smooth it over his set foot, careful not to move anything but his flesh.

“I thought witches were all about orgies, uh, under a solstice moon and all that…” Cas honestly looked curiously to her as she could only laugh at his misinformation.

“Not sure of your sources there honey, but no… Just no… And before you start your whole spiel on me… I don’t buy a word of it, never have, never will.” Y/N shook her head as she continued to laugh off his ignorance, moving to slide his foot into a stocking to prevent slippage before she firmly wrapped the affected foot in strips of clean cotton padding.

Castiel simply gave her an unapologetic grin, which gave her the impression it was just another way for him to insinuate she was resisting him far too hard. That goofy ear to ear grin of his worked better on you than any practiced speech or question ever could. She swallowed heavily knowing the next part would be all kinds of fun for him, more of a difficult temptation for her. She used the last of the cotton strips to double wrap his foot before looking up into those forget-me-not eyes.

“Cas, do you have some shorts or something I can help you into? I’ll hafta get you out of your jeans before I can put the cast on…” Nervously her tongue slipped out to wet her lips, an action that didn’t go unnoticed by Cas as that same broad grin graced his features.

“You may...uh...want to call back one of my ‘groupies’ for that task…” He chuckled as he used her previously used air quotes right back at her.

“I can manage just fine on my own thank you so very much.” Y/N snapped in a huff, the day she would need one of those witless girls’ help, she’d turn herself into a toad.

Instead of asking him where he kept his clothes, she stood from the floor and made her way to the lone chest of drawers that sat against a wall. Pulling the top drawer open all she found where various bottles of pills and booze. The second drawer contained condoms and what she could only guess were sex toys. Finally, on the third pull she found some comfortably worn looking cotton shorts. Taking a deep breath, Y/N steeled herself for the next step before she turned back around to walk back to Cas’ side then went back to kneeling beside him.

“Cas, we’re gonna take your jeans off very carefully so we don’t mess up what I just wrapped, then just as carefully we’re gonna put on these shorts… We good with that plan?” Y/N cleared her throat on the end of her question, curious why Castiel look so pleased with himself as he simply shrugged his answer.

No good could possibly come from that look he gave her as she gestured he should undo his jeans. As his long nimble fingers slipped the button of his jeans’ undone and the zipper down her mouth went dreadfully dry as she realized what his look of amusement was about. The ex-angel was going commando. Hell, he probably always went without underwear and that’s why he had told her to fetch one of his many girls for help. Well, she had helped many a man disrobe, had seen many a male part in a detached medical way before, this would be no different. Or at least that’s what Y/N told herself as she reached for the waistband of his jeans and gingerly began to pull.

“Cas, if you could please raise your hips...don’t move your legs or feet, I’ll do the pulling…” The young witch managed the best professional voice she could muster.

“Pull away my enchanting physician…” Castiel snarked as he planted both hands to either side of his body and thrust the jut of his hipbones up, lifting his butt from the floor as she continued the delicate task of removing his pants while not daring to look at the dark curls that she revealed with each gentle tug of his pants she took.

Y/N felt flustered and frustrated all in the same instant and she resented the silly smirk Cas wore as she tried to help him. She bit her tongue at the urge she had to chastise him for his behavior, but then she remembered he had offered her the aide of one of his followers and she felt like a silly little girl. Which is exactly how she had been behaving since entering his cabin. Truth be told she wanted him all to herself. Perhaps, yes now was the perfect time to show him exactly what he was missing while scratching her own itch for the wayward ex-angel.

As she carefully maneuvered his jeans the rest of the way off his body, she shifted her position so that she could easily bend to lick the curve of Cas’, she was pleased to find, hardened cock that rose out from his nest of dark curls to rest upon his belly. Cas drew in a sharp, shocked rasp of breath as his sapphire gaze widened in surprise at her actions though he didn’t move to interrupt her. Y/N hummed in satisfaction as her mouth kissed it’s way to his very tip, before, without the aide of her hands, she sucked his mushroomed head in between her lips. Cas swallowed back a moan as his hands came to tangle in her hair and his hips began to thrust, trying to guide his dick deeper into the warm depths of her mouth.

“Now remember, no moving your legs or feet… If you do… I stop.” Y/N had let go of his cock with a wet plop against his stomach as she warned him once more to be careful of his foot, despite her need for him she didn’t want him hurting himself any further than he already had.

Cas mumbled an incoherent acknowledgment before his hand that wasn’t already in her hair stroked along his throbbing length, offering it back to her as his eyes locked with hers. Like a lioness dipping down for a drink of water she lowered her mouth back to him, her lips wrapping around his tip while her eyes remained looking up, fixated on the angel watching her. Then without warning, or preamble she sank her mouth as far down on him as she could go, her throat opening to allow his tip to brush the softly convulsing flesh there as she swallowed around him. Y/N’s own natural magic crackled around her as one hand braced herself against him while the other fell between his thighs to massage his balls.

“Y/N …” Cas croaked, nearly coming completely off the floor at her sudden deep throating of him.

Just as suddenly she pulled her mouth back off of him, a look of disapproval on her face at his movements. She could swear she could hear the man whimper at the loss of her mouth as her fingers continued to work his sac. Y/N’s head tilted slightly to the side for a moment, studying his reaction before she took pity on him and sucked his cock back down. The noises she drew from the ex-angel made her feel like the Goddess she was as he moaned and panted beneath her. Cas tried his best to remain still as the heat of her mouth worked him over with her tongue flickering with the rhythm of her mouth along his stiff length.

Y/N’s name became a chant upon his lips as her own lips slid up and down his shaft, the tip of his cock going past her gag reflex on every downward thrust she took as she fucked him with her mouth. Her movements quickened as she felt his balls began to tighten up. As his dick started to jerk in the throes of orgasm she pushed him to the back of her throat and hollowed her cheeks around him. She sucked as hard as she dared to take every spurt and gush of his cum as his hips rocked beneath her.

Slowly she withdrew her mouth from him. Her tongue gave his shaft a kitten lick bath, cleaning him up as he came down from his orgasm. His hand that was still wrapped in her hair reluctantly trailed down and free from her locks as she rose from his body, licking her lips like a cat that just had the cream. His cerulean gaze that was drugged before seemed more clear as he appeared to be looking at Y/N in a whole new light.

Cas’ adam’s apple bobbed slightly as he heard the faint sound of a zipper being lowered and realized she was removing those voluminous skirts she always wore. Slowly she took them down revealing shapely legs she had kept well hidden and the well rounded backside he had only imagined lay beneath the folds of her skirts. The juncture of her thighs was framed in black lace and satin, and the sight had him quickly hardening again. Deftly she moved to straddle him, her knees coming to rest upon the floor on either side of his hips even as her own hips grazed teasingly along his own.

“Remember… no moving your legs or feet…” Y/N reiterated as she whispered the words along his lips.

Cas’ breath came in a panted puff against her mouth as he sought to kiss her lips, only for her to pull back with a faint smile as she chose that moment to grind her satin covered core across his swollen dick. Her hips rolled and her pelvis slipped along his length, eliciting a groan from them both as her ass bounced atop his upper thighs. Her hands braced upon his shoulders while her head dipped to placed faint nips and kisses along his throat, peppering it with playful affection as she continued to rock against him. Cas watched her with a lust hooded gaze as she undulated against him, the slip and slide friction of her damp satin panties against his painfully hard cock had his hips thrusting up to meet her when what he really wanted to do was plant his feet on the floor and drive into her. His hands itched to tear her panties aside so he could plunge his aching length into her, and his right hand even moved to tug at the hem before it was swiftly rebuked with a stinging slap to his wrist from the witch even as she continued to ride him, her hips not faltering a bit in their rhythm.

“Please…” His voice came out choked as his hard on began to throb again, his body tensing beneath hers even as her pace stuttered for a moment at his words.

“No.” Came her husky reply as her rhythm renewed and drove on at an even greater pace, the drag and pull of her panty covered pussy against his bare cock creating a sensational buzzing high between them, tinged with the background hum of her magic.

“Y/N…” He pleaded again, every muscle in his body coiled and ready to spring, only wanting to be deep within her, wrapped in her glorious heat as he came this time.

This time Cas received no verbal answer as her body shuddered and quaked against his. A fresh heated flush of wet arousal coated the front of her satin covered cunt that had him seeing stars as he came against her. Ropes of his thick cum spurted and decorated not only those black panties edged in lace, but his own stomach as his dick throbbed between them. Y/N’s breathes came labored and breathy as she slowly crawled off of him, mindful of his foot.

Silently, she again cleaned his still sensitive cock free from its spendings before her talented tongue trailed it way to his stomach to lap the cum from his skin there. When she was done she stood and slipped back on her skirts then, as almost an afterthought, nimble hands were quick to draw down her panties beneath her skirts. Toeing them off around her boots, she bent down to retrieve the satin underwear soiled with their combined juices before she wordlessly came to stand over Cas and offered them to him.

When his eyes met hers and his hand wrapped around the scrap of satin she leaned down to place a chaste kiss upon his forehead before she delicately moved and proceeded to get him into his shorts then she stood to go dunk the strips that would be needed for his cast. Quietly Cas watched her as she moved with bandage strips and water, mixing the two to activate the plaster in the strips for his cast, unsure of what to say or do after such a moving performance. Quickly she moved back to Cas’ side, lowering herself at his feet as she moved his foot to wrap it before the strips began to set. Fast and methodical she wrapped up his foot once, twice, and finally a third time before she were satisfied with her work.

“It’ll be about five minutes before you can move again, you might feel a tingling warmth as it sets... I’ll see if I can’t come up with some crutches for you to use…” She smoothed her hand along the cast she had just so recently wrapped as she told him what to expect.

Cas was so taken aback by her detached manner he could only nod. After what she had just done he had expected something, warmer, more affectionate perhaps? Then he remembered why she didn’t come to his orgies. She wanted him for herself. With the way her magic had washed over his flesh like the long ago grace he had lost and her skills in other areas it had his mind weighing the pros and cons of setting aside his decadent ways.

“I hope you feel better Cas… I’ll be by to check on you, or if you need me sooner just send someone to find me…” She had slipped up from the floor then moved over Cas to bend down to place a soft whisper of a kiss against his lips before she turned for the door.

“Thank you Y/N …” Cas managed before she was out the cabin door and onto her next patient, his hand clutching to her panties.  


	4. Witch Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N gets a wake up call.

[“Witch Blues” - Gantz](https://youtu.be/8_MGRJ71lcA)

 

* * *

 

 

It was three days later that Y/N returned to Cas’ cabin late in the afternoon bearing the gift of a set of crutches she had managed to track down herself without needing to rely on Chuck’s scavenging team. It had taken nearly all of those three days just to retrieve them from the nearby long since abandoned town. She should have turned back when she heard the moans that slipped past his beaded curtain, should have left the crutches by his door and wrote him off as a lost cause. But no, she had had to go in and see for herself that he was that big of an asshole.

 

She made sure to exaggeratedly stomp up the few steps that lead up to his cabin before she barged in without so much as a knock of ‘hello’. It took her brain a moment to register what was going on before her. She had heard the rumors, had even been invited on many occasions to join in on the activities going on before her. However, seeing it for herself was something altogether different.

 

Cas was nude save for the cast she had put on only two days prior, pumping vigorously, his ass cheeks clenching and flexing, into a young woman that lay beneath him with another young woman on her hands and knees in front of him as he enthusiastically ate her out. Y/N canted her head to the side slightly wondering exactly how Cas was managing to breathe with his face shoved that deeply in the woman’s cunt, and she almost interrupted the festivities to ask, but her pride wouldn’t let her. Instead, she cleared her throat once, twice, and when that received no recognition she simply threw the crutches she had wasted three days trek getting, at the writhing mass of limbs. One crutch managed to smack Cas square in the back, which caused him long enough pause to cease in his thrusting and come up for air long enough to see what had hit him.

 

“Y/N! Wonderful! You’ve… Uh… Come to join us?” Cas’ face was almost split in two at the wide grin he had turned to the young witch once he realized it was her.

 

“Sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to drop off your crutches… Goodbye Cas.” She couldn’t believe him, or his followers as they all just stared at her, their gazes glazed over with drugs and sex, hell Cas was still buried balls deep in his groupie below him.

 

She had gone in half knowing what she would find, but the hard truth of it packed a helluva bigger punch than she was expecting. She would not yell, she would not cause a scene, well other than throwing his crutches at him, but dammit if she wasn’t going to maintain her composure. She told herself that if what they had so recently done hadn’t changed his mind about becoming a one woman man that nothing would. She really should be thankful she hadn’t become more invested than she already was. Seeing him like this really was a kindness on his part even if it did cut her deeply. With her teeth gritted and her jaw clenched she turned on her heels and left Cas’ cabin, not even turning back when he called for her to return.

 

Y/N was so upset, upset with herself, upset with Cas, upset with the world really that she didn’t notice Chuck until she ran right into the back of him. She stumbled back a foot or two before finally falling upon her backside in the dirt. The young witch cursed a blue streak before the tears finally began to fall down her cheeks, how could she be so foolish, so naivete. Poor Chuck could only throw his clipboard down and scramble to help her up.

 

“ Y/N… I’m so sorry are you OK? Did I hurt you?” Chuck pulled her up into his arms as he looked her over.

 

Y/N blinked the tears away, her hands swiping furiously at the ones on her cheeks. Why couldn’t she fall for a guy like Chuck. He was always so sweet, so caring, a little squirrelly, but who wouldn’t be with the Devil running around loose. Slowly she leaned into Chuck’s arms and wrapped him in her own for a grateful hug.

 

“It’s OK Chuck, you didn’t hurt me… I hurt myself… Thanks though…” She sniffled slightly as she pulled back from the embrace, the worry in his crystal blue eyes making her smile a little.

 

“Oh…” Chuck looked from her to Cas’ cabin, putting two and two together before he bent down to retrieve his clipboard.

 

Chuck nodded to her, a small sympathetic smile on his lips as he turned to go on his way. However, as if thinking better of it Chuck stopped. He turned back to the young witch as she stood there looking forlorn and lost and made the decision to loop an arm through hers. With slight confusion upon her face she locked her arm with his as he led her to his cabin. Y/N looked around curiously, having never had occasion to visit Chuck in his cabin before. It reminded her much her own cabin, simply done, with the bare necessities, but comfortable and packed with books.

 

“Chuck?” She had followed him this far, but she had to inquire why he had brought her to his home.

 

“You looked like you could use a little…” He finished his sentence by handing her a glass and pouring a finger of whiskey into it.

 

“Chuck no, this stuff is… I don’t really…” Her Y/E/C eyes widened slightly as she looked from him to the glass. 

 

Alcohol along with drugs of any kind were in high demand with a dwindling supply. She honestly didn’t know how Cas kept as high as he did. Though that wasn’t the only reason she was hesitant to take him up on his generous offer. She was a relative lightweight when it came to drinking and she didn’t want to make a fool of herself, especially in front of someone like Chuck.

 

“You’re not the only woman he’s made cry.” Chuck said with a touch of regret to his tone as he poured himself some whiskey.

 

That statement seemed to make her mind up for her as she lifted the glass to her lips and took a sip. She suppressed the urge to cough as the liquor burned down her throat, her eyes tearing up again just a bit. She managed to smile to Chuck nonetheless as he pulled out a chair at his table for her. Quietly, glass still in hand, she took the proffered seat as Chuck took a chair for himself.

 

“I bet you think I’m the biggest fool…” She lamented softly as she suffered down another sip.

 

“No. No no no. I’ve seen too many… I mean he’s broken… Hell I don’t know what I’m trying to say, just you’re not a fool… I promise.” Chuck was quick to reassure her as he stammered over what he tried to make the right words.

 

“Oh Chuck… You’re too sweet… I know I’m a fool though, I should have never even gotten involved. The thing is I even knew better! That’s the worst part!” She seethed as she began to warm, both at Chuck’s attempts to soothe her and at the whiskey that was making more of it’s way past her lips.

 

“Cas can be charming when he wants to be.” Chuck tipped the bottle to pour the young witch another finger of the amber liquid.

 

“No, he’s really an insufferable ass… Those pills aren’t the only thing he’s high on, the narcissistic… Oh I’m sorry Chuck.” She began to giggle and wasn’t even sure why as she continued to sip on the whiskey that had quit burning as much.

 

“No, it’s nice to hear you laugh, I don’t think I’ve heard you laugh since you got here.” Chuck gave her a genuine, if slightly bashful smile.

 

“Honestly, it feels good to laugh, thank you Chuck…” She sat down her empty glass and leaned over to place a kiss on Chuck’s cheek, inhaling the intoxicating musky smell of him as she stayed with her face pressed close to his.

 

“Hey, um Y/N…” Chuck shifted uneasily in his chair as he turned to meet her eyes.

 

“You smell really good Chuck…” Y/N all but purred as she trailed a hand through his hair and down his neck.

 

“I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret…” Chuck preened under her attention, buzzed or no.

 

“Oh Chuck, I don’t think there’s a woman alive that would regret kissing you…” She gave him a lopsided smile before she leaned in to kiss his cheek again.

 

Chuck chuckled lightly as the young witch pulled back from him again. The liquor may have loosened her tongue and freed her up to laugh, but that was as far as her buzz would take her. Not that he minded, he would rather have her affections sober or not at all. He wasn’t surprised when she began to rise from her chair and wobbled a little in her boots.

 

“Perhaps you should stay here for a while…” Chuck offered as he too stood, offering her his arm again.

 

“No no no, I won’t put you out, I’m perfectly fine to walk home, it’s not even dark yet…” She gestured him away as she made for his door, her gait a little off but she seemed to be doing alright.

 

“Y/N…” Chuck began as he saw her to the door, but was stopped as she put a finger to his lips.

 

“Chuck, I’m a big bad witch and nothing will bother with me… But thank you for your concern.” Chuck laughed as his lips were still pressed shut with her finger, he held up his hands in surrender, allowing her to pull back and leave his cabin.

 

Y/N was making her way carefully down his stairs when Cas rounded the corner, obviously in search of something or someone. When Cas’ gaze caught the young witch leaving Chuck’s cabin he became incensed and tried to make a grab for her arm. Chuck had started down to keep Cas away from her, but Y/N surprised them both by agilely darting from the ex-angel’s grasp. The young witch stood her ground then, her eyes narrowed menacingly at Cas as she pointed a finger at him in warning.

 

“White magic be damned Cas, you come near me again I will hex your balls off… They’ll wither like grapes on the vine and simply fall off!” She spoke low but clear, pointing in the general direction of his nuts for good measure.

 

“Y/N…” Cas grimaced at her threat but pleaded with her just the same, his voice coming out more of a whine than he would have liked.

 

The young witch turned to blow Chuck a kiss that earned her a quiet laugh from the ex-prophet as he continued to watch after her from his door. Then she turned back to Cas and shot him the bird. Having said her silent piece she picked up her skirts and began a brisk pace to leave the damnable camp. Cas watched her for a moment before he turned his squinted gaze to Chuck, silently seething at the possibilities that could have occurred. The witch was his and she just didn’t realize it yet.

  
  
“The first cut is the deepest... Baby I know... The first cut is the deepest... When it comes to lucky he’s cursed... When it comes to loving me he’s worst…” The young witch had slowed as she was allowed out the front gate, her voice ringing out without a care as she wandered back to her safe, man-less home.


	5. She's My Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Cas gets pissy, Y/N and Chuck grow closer
> 
> Pairings/Characters:  Cas, Y/N, Chuck
> 
> Word count: 2539ish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  language, angst, fluff, 

 

 

 **A/N:** I usually use music as mood setting, here’s a link to this chapter’s song

_[Kip Taylor - She’s My Witch](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fdwps6_QB3Is&t=OTg1NWQ5MzgzOTY1YWU4MWYyYTFjNGExMzM3N2YzNzEzYjg5NGUwZixyekZUcXBCcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AlQ3cz0vijg16dCA4jItjXQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpixikinz.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F158403693064%2Fwitchs-promise-ch-5-shes-my-witch&m=1) _

None of the gifs/pics are mine, found them thru google

beta’d by the wonderful sakurablossom4 and beta read by the darlin [@fanforfanatic](https://tmblr.co/mTI5c4rZ9w6Yhv_mryHzW4A)

 

* * *

 

 

**  
  
**

__**“Loveable, she’s good and bad  
Mess around and you been had  
Got a key and the master switch  
She’s my witch”  
-“She’s My Witch”- Kip Tyler**

__

It was a full week later and with a calmer head that Y/N returned to the compound. She had come bearing gifts for Sarah, Bill and Nora, with a special basket just for Chuck. Both baskets contained wild onions, creeping cucumber fruits, and vines of honeysuckle replete with blooms. Chuck’s basket however contained a half dozen or more small, sweet red Chickasaw plums. An excited and much improved Nora came running up to meet the young witch as she approached Bill and Sarah’s cabin.

“Y/N! Y/N! Where have you been?” Nora questioned as she came to a stop before the witch a bit out of breath.

“Been collecting you treats to eat so I can fatten you up my girl…” Y/N tried her best to sound like a wicked witch from a story book as she snuck a plum from Chuck’s basket and tossed it to Nora.

“Whatever… You’d have to catch me first!” Nora caught the small red fruit and laughed in delight at the witch’s antics, for Y/N was neither old nor wicked, and for her to even pretend to be such was laughable.

“You think I can’t?” The young witch teased as she made a slight lunge for the girl, to which the young girl merely laughed again and took off at a run to enjoy her plum.

“You should come around more often, Nora so enjoys your visits…” Sarah smiled as she came down her family’s cabin stairs to meet the young witch.

Y/N chuckled softly as she handed over the basket to Sarah. The young witch rambled off what part of each plant to use, how to cook it, and how to tell when it had gone off. All in all she was delivering nice fresh sources of vitamins, minerals, and protein that her friends otherwise might not get and being able to help them made her happy. When Sarah brought up the subject of Y/N’s last visit the young witch tried to wave it off.

“So you and Chuck huh?” Sarah ventured with a slight smirk to her lips as she watched Y/N’s face for a reaction.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about dear…” The young witch tried pursing her lips to keep from laughing and she almost managed too if Sarah hadn’t been staring her down so hard.

“That’s not what Cas thinks… He’s been in a mood since you left…” Sarah quirked a single brow as she watched Y/N’s mouth twitch in suppressed laughter.

“Really now?… That is interesting considering…” His fucking his way through the camp, of course was left unsaid as she finally let a burst of laughter pepper her words.

“Considering.” Sarah nodded, agreeing with that which was left unspoken.

“Well I guess Cas can think whatever he likes I suppose, just as long as he leaves me alone outside of medical reasons. Won’t let the fool’s foot heal wrong because I don’t agree with his choices.” Y/N sighed and shook her head in disbelief, why Cas thought he could have his cake and eat it too was beyond her, especially after she made her stance very clear.

“Well I see you have another basket to deliver… I’ll let you get to that…” Sarah peered at the other basket with a grin stretching her lips.

The young witch chuckled slightly as she leaned in to give the older woman a hug before she turned in the direction of Chuck’s cabin. She really didn’t think Chuck would be there, that she could get away with leaving the basket brimming with fruits and wild greens sitting on his table and meet with Dean to see if anyone required her aid. She had just raised her hand to knock upon Chuck’s door when it opened inward revealing Chuck had a visitor. Cas’ face had already been contorted in a grimace from his brief discussion with Chuck, and his expression only soured further when he opened the door to leave to see Y/N poised to knock.

Cas had opened his mouth to say something biting, something that might hurt her, but he thought better of it and instead, even with his crutches under his arms, he snatched a rounded red fruit from the basket that hung from the crook of her arm. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he bit into it anyway as she bristled about him stealing from her gift to Chuck. It was ripe, and sweet as it burst upon his tongue and he made sure to make an exaggerated noise of pleasure as some juice escaped down his chin. While Cas was moaning and swiping his tongue out in a languid show of the pink muscle to lap the juices from his lips and chin, Y/N was rolling her eyes and making a sound of disgust before she pushed past him and into Chuck’s cabin.

Chuck was quick to bid Cas a curt goodbye before he closed the door behind the obnoxious ex-angel. Chuck and the young witch cracked up laughing at the string of curses they could hear through the door before they turned their attentions upon one another. They shared soft, quiet smiles with one another while Y/N set her basket upon his table. Carefully she began laying out each bundle of edibles, naming each off as she went, the long stemmed white flowering wild onions, the tiny watermelon looking fruits of the creeping cucumber, the four inch green tips of the honeysuckle vine complete with light yellow blooms, and then finally the remaining four Chickasaw plums.

“Have you eaten yet today?” The young witch asked conversationally as she eyed Chuck’s table top burner that rest on a nearby counter.

“Not yet… Why do you ask?” Chuck’s smile widened as he was pretty certain he knew where the line of questioning was head.

“I’m going to show you how to cook some of this so you don’t poison yourself…” Y/N teased as she began plucking the leaves and flowers off a handful of the honeysuckle vines she had brought.

“You’ve brought me things that could poison me if I cook them wrong?” Chuck asked aghast, to which the young witch hitched a hand upon her hip and stared him down.

“Would I do that to the sweetest man in camp?” She finally cracked a smile before she reached out and tapped a light fingertip to his nose.

“That’s not an answer…” Chuck looked at her incredulously as she feigned hurt by raising the hand that been on her hip to clutch it to her chest.

“I was teasing Chuck… So nervous…” She again lightly teased him as she popped a honeysuckle flower in her mouth and began to chew before she pressed a bloom to Chuck’s lips, her eyes sparkling as he reluctantly opened his mouth to take it.

“It’s sweet…” Chuck hummed thoughtfully as he chewed.

“The nectar… When I was a kid we only used to suck the nectar out through the bottom, didn’t realize till much later it was safe just to eat the whole flower.” Y/N smiled and offered him another one which he readily took.

“So what are you going to do with the vine part?” Chuck asked curiously as she retrieved his one cooking skillet and began laying the bare green vines she had snapped into smaller pieces into it.

“Well I’m going to take the honeysuckle vines… And the wild onion… And just a touch of that olive oil you have… and I’m going to fix you something to eat.” She smiled warmly at him as he picked up his own honeysuckle bloom to toss back past his lips as she began tearing the wild onion apart, making sure to show him all the different parts he could use including the flowers.

“And how do I cook these…” Chuck prodded at the inch long, green fruits that resembled mini watermelons before picking up one of the plums.

“The green ones, the creeping cucumbers are eaten raw, just be sure to eat them before they change color unless you need a powerful laxative… The other are just wild plums, eat them like you would a normal plum.” She chuckled at the look on Chuck’s face when she had warned him about the cucumbers while she threw in the wild onion bits and added just a touch of olive oil to the mix in the skillet before she plugged in the burner and set the skillet to heat.

“Y/N… It’s not that I don’t appreciate all this… But why?” Chuck gestured to the garden splayed out upon his table and the greens sizzling in the skillet.

“Because you were kind, because you are kind… And I’d like to be your friend if you’d have me.” Y/N shrugged softly, drawing back into herself a little as she expected rejection because of what she was, and perhaps because of the added drama of Cas.

“I’d like that…” Chuck spoke softly as he surprised her by closing the distance between them and wrapping her in a warm hug.

The young witch grinned happily as she returned the tender hug. She rested her head upon his shoulder for a moment before she turned her attentions back to the dish she was making him. Quickly she slipped from the hug and found something to stir the cooking greens with so they didn’t burn. She remembered the last time she had cooked for someone other than herself and frowned slightly at the thought of Cas in her home, but quickly pushed it away as Chuck came to stand beside her as she tended the skillet.

“So what will it taste like?” Chuck peered curiously into the skillet as she stirred.

“Well you’re about to find out… Plate please?” A slight smirk rest upon her lips as the young witch requested a dish to serve the steaming greens on.

Chuck cautiously handed her a plate before she plated the contents of the skillet. He quirked a questioning brow as she handed it to him, wondering why she wasn’t preparing herself a portion. Gingerly Y/N ushered Chuck to his table before she plucked up a fork and passed it to him.  Azure eyes looked up to her with just a smidgen of doubt as he took a seat and dug a fork into the contents of his plate. The young witch snickered at Chuck’s reluctance and took pity on him as she sat beside him and opened her mouth for the first bite, just to prove to him it wasn’t poisoned. Chuck laughed a bit at himself and a bit at the picture the lovely young witch made with her mouth gaping open waiting for him to feed her.

Obligingly Chuck gave Y/N the first fork full, watching intently as she chewed and swallowed the greens before she stuck her tongue out at him. Again Chuck laughed before he loaded up his fork again before he finally took a bite. He seemed to mull over the taste for a moment before he hummed in approval and eagerly ate some more. The young witch knowingly smiled as she reached out and patted Chuck on the shoulder.

“It’s like spinach and onions but better…” Chuck smiled as he continued his meal.

“Glad you like it, I know I always enjoy a fresh meal. I don’t know how the camp survives on mostly canned products.” She returned his smile with a beaming one of her own.

That was the beginning of many a shared meal between them. A once a week get together turned into twice a week and twice turned into three days a week spent together. The young witch and Chuck spent so many meals together that Chuck’s absence at the mess hall in camp was noticed, especially by Cas, whose jaw clenched every meal Chuck missed. Y/N enjoyed cooking for Chuck and Chuck enjoyed being fed. The conversations that they shared interested and enlightened them both, and being in one another’s company brought them both comfort and happiness.

All went along smoothly until after weeks of being ignored and avoided Cas had finally had enough. Cas decided it was time to let his displeasure be known to the young witch who had stopped into his cabin on her way to Chuck’s to check on his foot. As was her custom, she had sent his followers scurrying from his quarters with an annoyed yell or two before she set about her work. She kept her questions to his foot and any pain he might have felt as he stared her down while she manipulated his toes and felt along the leg of his broken foot.

“How could you want Chuck after what we did?” Cas tactlessly accused.

Y/N paused in her inspections, raising a hand to her forehead as her thumb rubbed her temple. She had not wanted to ever have this conversation, but if he was going to be so brash about it she could give as good as he gave. She remained silent as she finished checking what she could of his healing foot before she stood. Looking back down at him with something akin to pity.

“If I remember correctly Cas I did all the work…” She finally retorted as she turned from him and gathered up her things.

“The women who spend their time with me don’t complain.” Cas scoffed, if his foot weren’t broken he would show her exactly how much work he could do.

“Exactly Cas, they don’t complain, they’re content to be one of… however many… I told you, when I’m with someone I’m the only one… I don’t see why that’s so hard to understand.” She sighed deeply as she paused, turning back to face him for a moment as he struggled to stand.

“Then why did you… Uh” He had made it to a knee before the young witch moved to help him the rest of the way up, despite him, despite his ways, she was still unwilling to let him flounder if she could help.

“Because… I thought maybe I could change your mind… Because I’m not changing mine.” She picked up his crutches for him and placed them under his shoulders.

“These women need me…” Cas tried to argue, but in the face of the young witch’s almost broken finitely, even his excuse sounded feeble.

“Of course Cas… The needs of the many and all that… I’m sure you’re all very happy.” Her tone verged on bitter but she managed to pull it back for her own sake.

“Y/N…” Cas tried to say something, something that might sway her, fix what was between them, but even in his drug induced haze he recognized there was only one thing he could do.

“Only a few more weeks and I’ll take your cast off, you should be good by then… Bye Cas.” She turned from him then, and without looking back left his cabin to seek comfort with her dearest friend Chuck.


	6. Burn the Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: CH 6 Burn the Witch
> 
> Rating: Mature
> 
> Summary: Cas ventures back to Y/N’s home
> 
> Pairings/Characters: Cas, Y/N, Chuck, Dean, Patty, Laura
> 
> Word count: 2560ish
> 
> Warnings: language, angst, fluff,

 

 **A/N:** I usually use music as mood setting, here’s a link to this chapter’s song

_[Queens of the Stone Age - Burn the Witch](https://youtu.be/v7c187E5BxY) _

None of the gifs/pics are mine, found them thru google

beta’d by the wonderful [@sakurablossom4](https://tmblr.co/mAbP90qfLLAt_HmIpAnHHqQ) and beta read by the darlin [@fanforfanatic](https://tmblr.co/mTI5c4rZ9w6Yhv_mryHzW4A)

 

* * *

 

**  
  
  
  
**

“The mob it cries for blood  
To twist the tale  
Into firewood  
Fan the flames  
With a little lie  
Then turn your cheek  
Until the fire dies  
The skin it peels  
Like the truth, away  
What it was  
I will never say…”  
\- "Burn the Witch” - Queens of the Stone Age

 

 

Two weeks, and the little witch still had yet to return to camp. Two weeks since Cas had decided to give the single woman method a try. It was the longest two weeks of the ex-angel’s life and he had nothing to show for it. It had been hard to break it to his girls that he would no longer be holding his orgies, but through their tears and their curses he had managed. After that, the first day or so of his one woman regime Cas had wanted to rub it in witch’s face, show her he could take on only her. Days had turned into a week and he had become giddy with the realization he could get by with no sex because he only wanted her.

By the middle of week one he had become angry; angry she wasn’t there so that he could prove himself, angry he wasn’t having any sex, and angry at the world in general despite his drugs and alcohol. At the beginning of the second week he had become worried. What if she were hurt and had not one to help her? Worse still what if she were dead? His heart had lurched at the last thought but was quickly brushed aside. After all she was a strong capable witch. Wasn’t she?

After speaking with Chuck, and even approaching Dean about Y/N’s unexplained absence, Cas decided it was time for his cast to come off, and if his healer wouldn’t come to him, he’d go to her. He had hobbled his way on his crutches to her home, his angel blade tucked up his sleeve, and a gun strapped to his back. What had originally been a three hour walk turned into a near five hours journey over the uneven terrain of fields and woodlands that led to her home. Finally, Cas maneuvered his way through the overgrowth of plant life that surrounded her small cottage and knocked on the door.

When he received no reply his features melted from gruff, overheated adventurer to concerned, and perhaps even a bit frightened lover. The prospect of what lay waiting on the other side of the door had him hesitant to open the door he knew wouldn’t be locked. Cas gathered up his courage in the face on the silence that greeted him and slowly opened the door, his blade at the ready in his hand. His gaze made a quick sweep of the room, assessing that nothing seemed overly out of place from the last he visited. Carefully he crutched his way to her table and wearily took a seat.

Cas sat silently for a while, his brain turning over where she might be before he decided to check the woods surrounding her home. He made his way out the door and had just rounded the back of her home when he caught sight of her Y/H/C hair shining in the light that filtered down through the trees. His breath caught in his throat not only in relief but a what a picture she made tending to her garden. She was barefoot, dressed only in a light, white sundress that barely brushed the mid of her thighs, and the way the light hit her there was not much left to the imagination as it rendered the fabric near transparent.

“Cas?” He was so transfixed by her that he didn’t notice when she had looked up from harvesting some herbs to meet his gaze, her Y/E/C eyes round in shock.

“Uh… Hello Y/N…” He had gulped around his words, his mind unable to grasp at more of a greeting.

“What are you doing all the way out here, and on your crutches…” She exclaimed as she stood from her kneeling position in the dirt, dusting the debris from her hands upon the skirt of her dress.

“You haven’t been to camp in… Uh… Two weeks… I was concerned…” He murmured quietly as she came to stand beside him, her hands resting upon her hips with an almost put upon attitude.

“I needed some time to myself Cas… What the fucking fuck…” She had started out quietly, but had surprised Cas with a burst of cursing, and at first he thought it was directed at him before she took off running towards her house.

When he had turned to watch her run he saw what she had seen, fat plumes of smoke rising from her cottage. By the time he made it back to the front of her home the smell of ash and wet wood permeated his nostrils and lingered in the back of his throat. Through the remains of the black, now gray smoke he could just make out the fallen figures of two of his girls. For a moment he shrank back, afraid that Y/N had done the unthinkable. However, when they began to stir and cough a rage boiled within him at what they no doubt were trying to accomplish.

“What have you done!” Cas demanded of the two women on the ground, not a trace of fondness left in him for them.

“Trying to burn the witch who took you from us…” The one he recognized as Patty was bold enough to admit as she clutched a hand to her broken nose.

“Go back to the camp now before I let Y/N loose on you…” Cas threatened as the other girl, Laura looked at him pitifully, her right eye red and swollen from a well thrown punch.

As his two former groupies scrambled up and away Cas realized he had yet to see Y/N. Waving the smoke from his face he entered her home, slipping slightly, the floor slick with water. He found the young witch kneeling upon the floor clutching a ruined book to her chest crying. It looked as though his followers had thrown something through her window and it had burst into flames when it burst upon her table top. The table, chairs and a nearby bookshelf were a smoldering ruin but the rest of the room seemed thankfully untouched.

Cas hobbled his way to the young witch, then used his crutches to lower himself down behind her. Gently he wrapped her in his arms and for a moment she let herself sob in the comfort of his arms before she rounded on him, her fists balled and aimed at his chest as she let them fly.

She cursed him between her sobs and still he loosely held her, enduring her abuse, trying to take her anger and sorrow in stride. He could have never imagined any of his girls capable of such hate and violence, and yet the mess of burnt wood and books were proof that they were.

“I want you out Cas… Tell your groupies if they ever come near me again that I’ll be throwing more than just punches… Just go.” She had quit hitting him, her arms falling limply to her sides as she spoke brokenly between her tears.

It had hurt Cas’ heart to hear the inflection in her wavering voice. And against his inclination to stay, to hold her, and to help her make right what he had had a hand in making wrong, he simply nodded and shakily rose from the floor. His mouth had opened to say something, anything to take that pain from her voice, but his mind couldn’t come up with a single thing. Closing his mouth Cas sighed heavily before he turned on his crutches and left.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

It was four days later that Dean showed up on her doorstep with Chuck. Y/N had opened the door leerily, but rushed out to hug Chuck as soon as she realized he was there, Dean all but ignored. She broke down again and cried, clutching Chuck to her as Dean looked on in confusion. Chuck wrapped her up in his arms, trying his best to comfort her as she wept into his shoulder.

“Y/N it’s OK you’re safe. Your house is… Mostly OK… We’ll find you more books.” Chuck soothed quietly into her hair even as his eyes wandered her cottage taking in the damage.

“I know I just… Hate it… I felt safe here… Cas and his damn harem… They have him why can’t they leave me alone...” Her voice was tainted with a trembling rage even as she cried her frustrated tears.

“They don’t have him, he disbanded his… Group. They haven’t had him going on almost three weeks now. That’s what got them so riled up that Patty and Laura decided to pay you a visit. Followed Cas when he came to check on you…” Dean spoke matter of factly as he finally slipped past her and into her home to better inspect the havoc those fanatics had wreaked.

Y/N held to Chuck for a while longer, her body had tensed up when Dean revealed the real reason she had almost been torched. She placed a gentle kiss on Chuck’s cheek before her hands swiped at the remaining tears on her face, trying to regain her composure before she turned to watch Dean inspecting the fire and water damage to her house and belongings. She sniffled slightly as she tugged Chuck by the hand, letting him know that he could actually come in now that she had wet his shirt with her tears. Cornflower blue eyes crinkled at the edges as he offered her a lopsided smile while he continued to hold her hand.

“I’m glad you’re alright… Your house can be fixed, you can’t… Well you can, but you know what I mean…” Chuck offered as he squeezed her hand.

“Wish you could have seen it before the damage, I know it’s not as bad as it could have been... But…” The little witch shrugged helplessly as she gestured to the pile of ruined books she couldn’t bring herself to dispose of just yet.

She had been sanding down the table and chairs to see if they could be salvaged, but it was looking like the tabletop was a lost cause. Floor boards would have to be removed and replaced, glass panels in her windows would need replacing, and of course her books. She had learned how to maintain her home all those years ago when she had first had it built, all she needed were the materials to fix it and she could repair the damages herself. The books however would prove more difficult to replace. Luckily they hadn’t been her irreplaceable grimoires, but they were precious nonetheless. She had already made a list and mapped out several libraries she wanted to hit, more than a fair few in Croat infested areas.

“Patty was more than happy to tell me that you cast a spell over Cas and attacked them with curses when they came to confront you about it. Though it was Laura who told me you used a spell to help put out the fire, but didn’t hex them when they tried to ambush you… Why is that?” Dean asked curiously as he finished his survey of her home.

“Why what? And who did you believe?” She answered him with questions of her own, surely Dean wouldn’t have brought Chuck if he meant to kill her.

“Oh believe me, I checked for hex bags as soon as Cas closed down shop, but didn’t find any. So Patty’s story was a no go from the get go. Cas was so worked up by the time he got back to camp he demanded something be done about it. Patty as you can guess didn’t give a shit and continued to blame you, Laura however was more forth coming… For leniency… So why did you not hex them six ways from Sunday?” Dean chuckled mirthlessly as his sharp emerald gaze focused on the little witch.

“I don’t curse or hex people… Even if they do try to burn me… I can take care of myself without my spells against people… What did you do with Patty and Laura?” She met Dean’s gaze with her own, one hand still within Chuck’s for reassurance.

“Oh I believe you, a broke nose and black eye proved that… And why do you care what I did with them? They tried to gank you, they burned your house, your things…” Dean’s eyes remained steady upon the witch, his face impassive with his inquiry.

“Because it would affect my involvement with the camp… Whether I continued to help you or not, I’m not going to keep going into a place full of people that blame me for the deaths of their own, but I’m also not going to keep going somewhere that has someone plotting my death.” She had been thinking over the consequences of what Dean might dole out to Patty and Laura since the day of the fire, it seemed either way she was screwed, unless of course Dean had come up with a solution she hadn’t.

“I figured as much, that’s why I disposed of Patty and punished Laura, I don’t need a murderous liar in my camp, or running around outside of it, it’s hard enough with Croats and Demons on the outside without having problems on the inside. Laura at least admitted the truth, and I let Laura know the only reason she didn’t go the way of Patty is because you didn’t curse her, that she owed you her life. Patty was a bad seed, no one will miss her.” Dean noticed the little witch flinch when he so casually discussed the death of one of his own, she was rather soft for a witch.

Y/N wasn’t sure what to say to that, didn’t know that there was anything to be said, so she nodded solemnly. She wondered how the campers would see her now, despite Dean claiming Patty wouldn’t be missed. It was a them vs her mentality and she wasn’t sure it would ever be any different. She sighed deeply before she let Chuck’s hand go to approach Dean, silently she wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a heartfelt hug, one that wasn’t returned. Only after she had let him go and pulled back to catch his eyes with her own did she speak.

“You are a man of your word Dean Winchester, you had my back, and I value that. Thank you.” She spoke plainly as she shifted from foot to foot nervously.

“You kept your end of the bargain kid, it’d look pretty shitty if I didn’t keep mine…” He offered her a flash of teeth as he gave her crooked grin.

She took a deep breath before she returned his smile. She felt some of the tension leave her body. One step at a time, first her house, then Cas, then maybe she’d return to camp. All of it seemed so much to shoulder, and she almost was overwhelmed by it all. However, as Chuck came up behind her to give her another comforting hug, she somehow knew everything would be OK.


	7. Good Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas tries to help Y/N with repairs to her home

 

 

 

“I could cook a potion but I want this real

I could cast a spell but babe it's your damn will

I could make you love me if I wanted to

but how bout you now

can you take me as I am

all powerful and such

can you take me

just a good, good witch

don't be scared now

I'm a good, good witch”

  * [“Good Witch” - Earl](https://youtu.be/1zJIQQkyDOc)



  
  


It was a full week before Cas braved the trek to the little witch’s house again. James, under Dean’s suggestion, had volunteered to be his pack mule for the trip. Carrying an armful of wood planks and a sheet of thick glass, the young man had followed after Cas’ much slower form, the ex-angel still relying heavily upon his crutches. Though time on his own had improved Cas’ mobility, the terrain still made for a longer trip, avoiding pitfalls and other obstacles.

 

“Y/N?” As he didn’t wish to be on the receiving end of a curse, Cas had the sense to call out for the young witch as he approached her cottage with James trailing behind.

 

Y/N came around from behind her house, looking a little put out, but when she saw Cas limping along on his crutches still, her sour look quickly turned into a grimace of horrified guilt. She should have taken his cast off two weeks ago, and yet with all that had transpired it had completely slipped her mind. She dusted her hands off upon her skirts as she hurried to meet James and Cas before they could get to the door of her home. Y/N’s eyes went wide when she realized James held supplies to aid in fixing her cottage.

 

“James… Cas… What brings you out this far?” She cleared her throat with an air of nonchalance, trying to act as if she didn’t know why they were there, she wanted to hear it from Cas.

 

“We’re here to help... With the uh... Damages... Patty and Laura caused.” Cas looked humbled to say the least as he shifted his weight upon his crutches, James behind him trying to muster up a smile.

 

“You can leave the supplies here… I don’t need your help.” She said plainly and without inflection as she stared the two men down.

 

“Y/N… Don’t be so stubborn…” Cas pleaded, though his tone held an edge of aggravation to it, his month of celibacy having done nothing for his temperament.

 

“I’m not being stubborn… Castiel…” She deadpanned, her lips curling around his full name with a drawn out attention.

 

James looked confused while Cas’ jaw ticked briefly as he clenched his teeth. No one had known his full name for many years, and it was even longer since someone had called him by it. Cas growled lowly in warning as he maneuvered his way around the young witch and opened her front door. All misplaced attitude quickly slipped away as he saw her home almost put back to rights. Sure her table and chairs were missing, along with a shelf of books, but her window was repaired and the burned floorboards had been replaced. Was there nothing his little witch couldn’t do?

 

“I told you I didn’t need your help… But I won’t turn down the supplies… James go put those by the window where my table used to be… Cas go sit on my bed, it’s time that cast came off.” Y/N wore a small smirk at the look of befuddlement on Cas’ handsome face, his azure eyes blinking at the work she had done all by herself.

 

James chuckled, it seemed the young witch had found her own supplies and fixed her home all by herself, without their aide. Y/N was stronger than they gave her credit for and James made note to never underestimate the woman again. James was quick to carefully place the wood and glass against the wall below her window before he turned to give Cas a questioning look. Cas simply waved the younger man off, before he hobbled his way to Y/N’s bed.

 

“I can make my own way back to camp...” Cas huffed as he settled down on the soft patchwork quilt upon the witch’s bed, propping his crutches up beside him as he shifted into a more comfortable position.

 

“I’ll look after him James, no worries, and tell Dean thank you…” Y/N moved to lead James out, parting from him with a reassuring clap to the back before she closed the door behind him.

 

“Now… Cas… Why didn’t you simply hack this thing off weeks ago?” She questioned with a hint of amusement.

 

“My leg… Or the um… Cast?” Cas’ eyes rolled up to meet hers, a wry twist to his lips as he held his casted foot up from the floor.

 

She snickered then, glad to see his humor was still intact even if his harem wasn’t. She gave him a soft wink before she busied herself starting a fire in her hearth. She then gathered and hung her biggest cooking pot from the hook in the fireplace, before she went outside and came back with a bucket of water to fill the pot half full with. She did most all this under Cas’ watchful gaze as he remained thoughtfully quiet upon her bed.

 

“You can quit looking so sorrowful, I’m not going to boil your leg off. Thought you might like to soak it in hot water for the hour it will be in the pot.” She smiled softly as she mussed a hand through his hair gently.

 

“Soak it off?” His head canted lightly to the side with his question.

 

“Yes, with water and vinegar, don’t want to risk cutting you. It’s a small miracle you waited for me to do it, most would have been fed up with it by now.” She mused lightly as she sat down next to Cas while the water warmed over the fire.

 

“I didn’t want to...um… Ruin your good work… Nora has missed you...uh I’ve missed you...” Cas admitted not at all reluctantly.

 

“Oh Cas... I heard what you did… Why didn’t you just tell me.” Y/N sighed as she slipped her hand into Cas’ as it laid at his side upon her quilt, her teeth capturing her bottom lip in indecision.

 

“With the fire...uh... I really didn’t have the opportunity.” Cas’ clear bright sky eyes looked down to where their hands were joined and managed a quirk of a smile, his hopes rising slightly.

 

Cas hadn’t expected anything to come of his venturing to her home to help James with repairs, or as much as he was going to attempt to manage. He had only wanted to make up for the deeds the girls he had once considered his had accomplished. Though if forced to admit it, Cas had looked forward to being around the young witch, as that’s all he thought he could hope for after the fire. Her hand in his was a very welcome and very promising development that had his thumb carefully tracing back and forth over the inner of her wrist.

 

They sat in silence for a moment, hands intertwined and each wondering what to do with the other. Luckily Y/N was distracted from her thoughts by a pot that needed removing from the fire. Carefully she grabbed a rag and maneuvered the hot pot from the fire to just next to Cas’ cast enclosed foot before she turned and grabbed a small bottle of vinegar and poured a good amount into the hot water. Her nose wrinkled slightly at the smell that would forever remind her of dyeing Easter eggs as she knelt down at Cas’ feet.

 

Tentatively the young witch reached down to dip a finger into the pot. Deeming the temperature suitable, she reached further down and used her hand as a mixing spoon to swirl the vinegar and water more thoroughly together. Cas watched her with those brilliant sapphires as she took his casted foot and brought it down into the pot, his toes wiggling in reaction to the heat of the water as it surrounded them. The pot was large enough that his entire foot fit and then up to mid shin was covered in the pungent water.

 

“Sorry about the smell, but the vinegar helps soak off the plaster…” She explained as she moved up from her knees back to sit beside him, her wet hand being wiped off upon her skirt.

“As long as you can… Um… Tolerate me…” Cas smiled softly as he took the hand that had been in his cast soak and placed a gentle kiss upon her knuckles.

 

“Cas… You getting rid of the... Others?...” She watched him closely as she came as close to asking him what she so desperately wanted to know as she ever would, she didn’t think her heart could take it if she asked outright and she was turned down yet again.

 

“It means I want to try… You… Me… No one else... If you… Um… Still want me...” Cas sighed against her hand as he looked to her over it, before he slowly lowered it, keeping hold of it still as their hands came to rest between them on the bed once more.

 

“Cas I’ve always wanted you… Just you…” She leaned forward as she pressed her lips to his, emphasizing her words with another kiss that turned deeper as their mouths opened in welcome to one another’s.

 

“Y/N…” Cas began to move, but Y/N pressed her hands to his knees to keep him from moving his legs, especially the one that was soaking.

 

“You have an hour…” She smirked against his lips as her hands applied a more firm pressure to his knees, making sure he knew not to move, before her hands roamed up to pull down the shorts he wore.

 

“Ah ah ah… I believe I owe you...” Cas protested as his hands came to cover hers, effectively stopping her from removing his clothes.

 

Y/N laughed as she pulled her hands from underneath his and gave him a soft shrug before she slid from her bed to stand before him. Without preamble or fuss she stripped from her skirts, then lifted her blouse over her head, leaving her in her panties and bra for Cas to admire. From the tent forming in Cas’ shorts she could tell he appreciated her body, completely naked or not. For his benefit, she turned around before she bent down to undo the laces of her boots, making sure to pop her butt up in the air that much more as she worked on removing her socks and boots.

 

“Quit teasing witch…” Cas hissed lowly as he reached out to palm the curve of one of her cheeks.

 

She merely looked over her shoulder to him with a grin and wiggled her ass before she reached back and undid the clasps of her bra. She slipped one strap after the other down her arms to let the cups fall free from her breasts before she let the entire bra drop to the ground. Next she slid her hands down her sides before her fingers dipped below the waistband of her panties to tug them down and toss them aside. With only a brief pause of hesitation, she righted herself then turned around, completely bare to Cas.

 

“Beautiful… So beautiful…” Cas sighed out as his eyes drank her in, his hand having slipped from her ass as soon as she had turned around had gone to adjust the hard length of him that raged to be free from his shorts.

 

“Your turn Cas…” Y/N’s voice came out a rich low purr as she moved to straddle Cas’ hips, her hands reaching for the hem of his shirt before tugging it up over his head as his arms raised to aid her in its removal.

 

Tossing his shirt aside her hands came to marvel over the plains of his chest, her fingertips exploring every line and curve before trailing down to his stomach. Cas’ breath grew heavy at her questing hands as he leaned back upon his hands to afford her better access. While her hands smoothed over his flesh in tender revelation his eyes admired the curves of her breasts, the puckering of her nipples, the softness of her body as she moved against him. And as her hands came once more to the waistband of his shorts, he didn’t stop her this time, instead letting her move them down until they fell around his knees.

 

His swollen length jutted proud and thick between her thighs, and Cas couldn’t help but to moan at his new found freedom against the silken skin of her body. Relishing in the heat he could feel radiating from the apex of her thighs, his hips gave an experimental thrust that had them both writhing against the other. Cas had planned on coaxing the lovely witch to straddle his head, to ride his face until she screamed her orgasm, dripping onto his face and tongue. However, like most things, the little witch had plans of her own as she deftly took his shaft in hand, giving him a few sure pumps before she lifted her hips and began working him into her sodden entrance. 

 

The plump, domed head of him stretched her tight walls, making way for the rest of him as she slowly began her descent upon his cock. Taking him inch by inch, he arched beneath her at the delicious torture she was putting them both through. The young witch trembled above him as she finally seated him fully within her slick heat, her insides quivering in delight to finally have him where she had always wanted him. Unable to maintain her magic during such an intimate moment it began to swirl around them both, invisible wisps curling around her, teasing kisses of it reaching out to Cas.

 

“Y/N!” Cas cried as he felt the first tendrils of magic caress against his flesh, the shock of it causing his whole body to buck up into hers as he braced his hands beside him on the bed.

 

“You feel so so good Cas, you fill me perfectly…” She moaned as she began to rock against him, her walls clenching against the drag of his dick moving in and out of her.

 

Cas lost himself in the thrum of her magic as it wrapped around them both. His hips acting upon their own accord thrust up into her even as she moved atop him. He watched in lustful fascination as she ran her hands over his chest before moving to her own. Her hands cupped her breasts and massaged them before her fingers moved to her nipples, rolling and pinching them in time with his hips slapping up into hers.

“Fuck… Fuck… My little witch… You ride me so well…” Cas managed to growl out as he shifted beneath her, his arms coming to wrap about her waist as he ignored her silent command to not move his legs and used his legs to put more force behind his thrusts.

 

“Castiel!” Y/N wailed as her hands came to clutch at his shoulders, her body shaking as the friction against her clit grinding against his pelvis and the depth of his strokes up into her sent her tumbling over the edge into an orgasm that had her body seizing tightly around him.

 

His name falling from her lips sent a thrill down his spine, and forgetting his soaking foot completely, he neatly flipped them over, her back hitting the bed even as she rode out her orgasm. A deep growl rumbled up from Cas’ chest as he grabbed her legs and hooked them over his arms as he pulled her to the edge of the bed and resumed his ragged pace. The pot of cast soak lay discarded upon it side, it’s contents spilling across the wooden floor as Cas hunched over the bed pounding away into the young witch as he sought his own release. Y/N lay beneath him, an arching, quivering mess as her nails began to dig into his shoulders as she struggled to hold on as another orgasm built swiftly within her core.

 

“Say my name again… Say it…” Cas panted as he started to falter in his rhythm.

 

“Castiel… Castiel… Castieeeelll…” Y/N screamed out as her pussy spasmed again, clamping down tight around Cas’ dick as it continued to plunge quick and deep within her.

 

“Yes... Shit yess... That’s it Y/N…” Cas encouraged as his name falling from her trembling lips and the fresh wave of her magic that washed over them both was the final tipping point that sent him groaning and cumming within her molten heat.

 

Collapsing atop her even as his cock continued to throb and sent the last of his cum painting her walls. Cas let out a sated huff before he rolled to her side, pulling her with him as he slid out of her. The young witch trembled within his arms as she slowly came down from her high, her magic coiling back within her as she regained her composure. The half unraveled cast upon Cas’ healed foot forgotten for the time being. 

 

The two lovers lay content within each other’s arms, shifting so that they both could lay comfortably upon the bed. Tender endearments and gentle praises were exchanged as hands petted and caressed the other’s body. Of all his hedonistic years, out of all his girls, Cas had never had such a satisfying experience that left both his heart and body feeling happily exhausted. And in that moment, before they both drifted off to sleep, both knew they had made the right choice.


End file.
